Everybody goes to Goode
by sadiekanetheevilmarshmallow
Summary: The title says all. o( )o


**I know,I know,another Annabeth goes to Goode story!But give it a shot!**

**It might not be that bad...**

**This is after Hoo by the way.**

**Please forgive me if the ages are wrong 'cos I have no idea how the America **

**school system works.**

**Disclaimer:I'm pretty sure that I'm a 11 year old girl,not some old guy in Texas **

**that happens to own the very awesome series that goes by PJO...**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh,stupid alarm clock.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Shut up!

Beep. Beep. Beep.

" Shut up!Stupid alarm clock !"

Beep. No. Wake. Up. Beep. You. Are. Going. To. Be. Late. For. School. Beep. Beep. Beep...

I was startled out of my bed when I heard that.

Then I remembered that it was one of Leo's stupid animated alarm clocks with its own

character. Piper got one that woke her up gently,Percy got one that sang lullaby's and I

got one with the annoying old geezer's attitude . At least I didn't get Jason's one,his

shoots lightning bolts to wake him up.

We were all going to Goode,the school Percy goes to , as Chiron said that it would be

''enriching to have a normal high school experience'' .

And that's not the best part.

Percy doesn't know that we're all going there.

And when I say all,I mean ALL.

The whole gang was coming.

Clarisse, Chris, Piper, Jason, Leo (NOO!), The Stolls (Double NOO!), Thalia, Nico, so on

and so forth.

We had rented this gigantic bungalow a few blocks away from Goode.

I was the first one here, the rest would come later as they had a few 'matters' to settle.

They were probably planning a big party to celebrate the end of the war.

Not like I care, I appreciate a little alone time to work on my designs.

I got up , stretched , and got ready for school.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail.

I went downstairs for a breakfast of cereal and milk.

Then I packed my bag and ran to school.

There, my whole getting up and getting ready in 4 sentences.

As I walked into Goode, I got few wolf whistles from guys (my death glares silenced

them), glares from girls (my glare beats all) , and curious looks from others (SMILES CAN

HEAL! (: ). I went to the counselor's office to get my schedule . Chiron had made it so

that our (demigods) schedules were identical to Percy's other than the

electives so that in case of any random monster attack, we could work together to kill it.

So this was my schedule after the counselor deciphered it for me (dyslexic, remember?) :

**Annabeth's Schedule **

**Homeroom - Mr Blofis**

**EL - Mr Blofis**

**Math - Mr Gandi**

**Greek - Ms Eden**

**Lunch**

**Science - Mr Boom**

**Electives - Architecture - Ms Lee**

**Gym - Coach Hedge**

**Music - Ms Jean**

I was so intent on trying to memorize the schedule that I bumped into a girl on the way

out.

She was Asian and looked about 14.

Her clothes were sweet but could be punk too. To complete the sweet yet feisty punk

tomboy look she had a cap backwards on her head , a beautiful, intricately carved silver

bracelet with a flower/viny pattern around her wrist and no make up. She was very pretty

but her dark wavy hair purposely covered half her face , making her look mysterious and

her face plain. ''Oh, sorry,'' I said as I bent to pick up the books that she had dropped.I

handed the books to her. ''Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase , I'm new here,''I said cheerfully,

extending my hand in greeting. She shook my hand and smiled , ''I'm Raven Akiyama ,

nice to meet you ,would you like me to bring you to your locker?'' I nodded. ''Oh yeah, if

anything happens to me, press the flower on my

bracelet. You'll know why if it happens,'' she added . Leaving no room for query , she took

a look at my locker number. "Oh, good news and bad news , good news ,your locker is

just one locker away from mine, and the locker between us belongs to my only friend.

Bad news , the two people next to you is my friend, and the school's slut , who says that

she is my friend's girlfriend which everyone knows is rubbish, my friend claims that he

has a girlfriend in Cali , but no one believes him but me. Even after he shows them a

picture of her,''said Raven, " they think that he photoshopped her in 'cos they said no one

that pretty would take a picture with him. But I believe him ' cos he doesn't even know

how to turn on a computer! Hmmmm... talking about that , you look kinda familiar..."

She talked so fast I almost couldn't hear what she was saying."So," I said trying to

change the subject," Who's this friend of yours?"

"Percy Jackson, oh, look , there he is,"

I turned around and there he was in his glory.

Percy Jackson. (Gods, he's HOT!)

**So?How was it?**

**Review!**

**I already have chappie two waiting so review and whatnot so I can improve on **

** free to check my profile or my other story . So if you don't see chapter **

**two, it means not enough people have reviewed!**

**Questions are welcome.**

**Hakuna Matata**

**Sadie**


End file.
